


You Show Me The Stars

by RadioactivePaws



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is just happy they're both alive, F/F, G!p Lexa, Lexa is just a small emotional needy babe, Mentions of Death, Some mentions of blood, cause ya know battle and such, fuck idk what to tag this as uhm, idk just tell me if y'all think i should add tags, its kinda emotional, post battle sex, ths is fluff but also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of Season 2, what may have happened if Lexa fought with Clarke instead.</p><p>It's just post battle emotional fluff and smut. </p><p>//there is some blood in this but nothing graphic, just mentions of their battle wounds//</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Show Me The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I set it as Explicit but there's not that much sex but just in case!
> 
> anyway i got emotional and wrote this in one sitting. It was meant to just be after battle sex and turned into emotional fluff that happened to also have smut so AY
> 
> ALSO. it does have g!p Lexa because i basically only write Trans Lexa or Intersex Lexa so there ya go.

It’s misty and the soft light of early morning is peeking over the mountain when the last of the dead is accounted for. Lexa stands stoic over the bodies, her shoulder bleeding a slow trickle down her arm as she breathes a shuddered sigh. It’s all she can spare for the moment, all she can give the lost and the fallen until they’re back in Polis.

The battle was shorter than expected but the blood, the chaos was more than even Lexa had predicted. Of those inside, only half of her people made it out. The mountain, however, was slain. Guards lay beaten across the battlefield, those they were planning to save inside having died from the amount of radiation that leaked inside in the insanity. A handful of those who had helped Skaikru were being held safe, Clarke’s people planning on donating bone marrow until they could live outside safely within their walls.

Her people were watching her in awe as she walked up to the top of the hill to look them over once more, pride flaring in her chest when she saw Trikru and Skaikru alike patching one another up. 

Maybe this alliance could be more. She hoped, she prayed to every god in the ground and sky that it would work.

She felt a presence behind her before she heard Clarke clearing her throat. A smile flirted with her lips before she simply turned to nod at the blonde. “Come, Clarke. We must speak to the people.” Lexa could see the slight way Clarke favored her left leg, the bruising and small scratches across her face. The feel of Clarke assessing her own injuries, open wound on her shoulder and a few bruises as well as a slight trickle of blood from the corner of her split lip, brought warmth in her chest that she pressed down as she faced their people.

“Today we have done something our people have failed to do for so long, we have taken the mountain!” Her voice grew in intensity as she threw up one arm, the army below cheering along with her. “Now we rest, heal, and tomorrow we head to Polis to celebrate!” Nodding to Indra and Lincoln, Lexa turned to Clarke and swallowed hard against the pain in her shoulder. “Come with me, Clarke. We must discuss what will happen in Polis and I’d like to get your leg looked after.”

“Lexa.. You need to be looked at too.” Clarke’s voice was soft and quiet, speaking to Lexa only and it nearly brought Lexa to her knees at the way she put so much affection in the uttering of her name. Still Lexa kept her back straight, her face blank even as she nodded and started towards the war tent. Clarke followed with a huff, catching up to her as she held the tent flap open, “I’ll look at your shoulder so they don’t see, okay?”

Once again the breath was stolen from Lexa’s lungs, the way Clarke saw right through her, how she knew exactly why Lexa reacted the way she did to the world. As soon as the rest of their company was shut out, a shaky moan of pain slipped from Lexa’s lips, the solitude with Clarke bringing a side out from her that no one else could see.

“Lexa!” Clarke’s hands were soft upon her arms the second she stumbled in her step. Frantic eyes were looking her over when Lexa looked up to catch Clarke’s stare. “Come on, sit down.” The walk to the throne was slow, Clarke favoring her leg as Lexa favored her everything. As soon as she was seated, Clarke went to work at unbuckling her pieces of armor.

“I was hit in the shoulder and something grazed my side.” Lexa swallowed harshly, her voice trembling with the pain that she had finally allowed to hit her, “Other than that I think it’s just some bruising. I’ll be fine Clarke, we should really look at your leg.” The glare she got in return had Lexa’s jaw clicking shut.

“You are not fine, Lexa, you were shot. Twice!” The light grumble in Clarke’s tone brought a smile to Lexa’s face, her eyes softening when she caught the worry there. “I was hidden behind Lincoln for half the fight, thanks to you. I shot for him while he took the hits. My leg is fine, I got pushed back and twisted it slightly when I fell, it’ll heal.”

Nodding softly, Lexa squirmed to help Clarke with her armor, settling down once again when she was just in her chest bindings. Lexa had to take a deep breath at the way Clarke froze for a moment and just looked at her before she set to work. Her hand were gentle on Lexa’s skin as she pressed down at the cut on her side. 

“That one just grazed you. It was nearly in your side though, that was lucky.” Clarke’s words were whispered, as if she were speaking only to herself as she brought Lexa’s hand up to press against the strip of cloth she’d pressed against the wound. “Hold this here while I look at your shoulder.” Lexa simply held the cloth steady in response, Clarke moving quickly to look at the hole still dripping blood. “Ok, it went all the way through, that’s good.” 

Lexa just watched as Clarke patched her up, her eyes tracing the lines of her face and the way she moved. They could have died that day and though Lexa had memorized her in the soft glances when they were alone, in the whispered conversations they’d had when the others at the war table had left, she never wanted to find herself forgetting.

Losing the memory of Clarke would be losing a part of her own self. No matter what came of this, Lexa knew Clarke was in her, tied to her soul with stars and stitches.

“Lexa?” Blinking rapidly out of her slight haze, Lexa met Clarke’s gaze, “What’s wrong?” Lexa furrowed her brow and it took Clarke brushing wetness from her cheeks for her to realize she’d been crying. Clarke watched as Lexa swallowed hard, trying to swallow the wave of emotion suddenly rolling over her.

There was a choked breath, a quiet sob, and then Lexa was pulling Clarke into her to bury her head into her stomach. Clarke nearly broke with her, seeing how small Lexa seemed as she hugged her middle and cried into her shirt, her body trembling with the need to hold in the sounds of her grief.

Another hiccuped sob slipped through her lips when Lexa felt Clarke’s hands, soft and soothing, running through her hair as best they could. She felt her undoing braids and brushing the knots left behind away, her fingertips ever so slightly massaging as she went.

By the time Lexa had stopped her tears she was nearly asleep against Clarke, her eyes heavy and sore. Kneeling down, Clarke tilted her head up with a light nudge to her chin.

“Hey.. Lets get you to bed, okay? Then maybe you can tell me what that was about?” Lexa swallowed hard once again but nodded, allowing Clarke to help her to the bed through the privacy flaps of the tent. Closed off from the war table, Lexa relaxed even more, her steps stumbling a little as she practically fell onto the furs.

She let out a soft noise of protest that sounded more like panic when Clarke seemed to be turning to leave. “Stay..” Lexa’s voice was tight and rough, ruined by her tears and the heavy feeling in her chest.

Clarke’s heart ached at Lexa’s tone and she quickly moved back to the bed, cupping her cheek to run her thumb soothingly across her skin. “Hey I’m not leaving, okay? Just let me get out of these bloody mud soaked clothes and I’ll sit with you.” She didn’t move until Lexa nodded into her hand.

Lexa averted her gaze as Clarke stripped down to the shirt she had under her armor pieces and her boy shorts, the feel of her leaning against the bed as she struggled with her pants nearly had Lexa jumping up to help her. There was a tap to her leg and then Clarke was helping her out of her muddy pants and boots as well.

There was an intense feeling of vulnerability rushing over Lexa as she lay there in front of Clarke, nearly bare in body and wanting to allow her tongue to bare her heart as well.

Then the soft feel of Clarke’s body coming up behind her, gentle hands moving them both until Lexa was curled into Clarke’s side with her head tucked into Clarke’s neck as that soft touch returned to her hair.

“Will you tell me?” Clarke spoke in a whisper in the quiet of the room, the only noise in the tent was the muffled sounds of the warriors outside settling into their own tents. Then Lexa’s tortured sigh hit the air, her hands moving to clutch around Clarke’s stomach.

“They died because of me.” It took a moment for Lexa to realize she’d said the words out loud but when it occurred to her, when the full impact of the day hit her once again, she felt tears hot on her cheeks again. “They presented me with a deal to save my people but not yours and instead I cut off his head. I kept our alliance, I am glad I did Clarke, but because I did so many have died.” Lexa remembered the shock on Clarke’s face when she had stepped up to the overlook, blood soaked and angry, and had simply tossed a severed head down before the doors.

“You..” The crack in Lexa’s voice had Clarke squeezing her in tighter, her hand delicately wiping away her tears. “You could have died because of me.”

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as she realized why Lexa didn’t want her to leave. The grip she had on Lexa tightened even more as she looked over her grief stricken features. The way her eyes clenched shut and her hands gripped at Clarke with a gentle grip that still conveyed the intensity of her feelings.

Truthfully, Clarke had been terrified for Lexa the moment they’d lost track of each other in the battle. The fear that washed over her when she heard a pained cry from the commander was so stark and deep that she still hadn’t recovered from it. Looking at her now, this tired and quietly sorrowed girl, Clarke knew that this was simply Lexa. The one that only she ever got to see. The one she would never be able to live without.

They were entangled through bonds deeper than she even realized. The fight, the brink of a possible death, showed Clarke how fragile their time together truly could be.

“Hey, I’m here, I’m okay.” The slight tremor in her voice didn’t go unnoticed as Lexa peeked up at Clarke. Tear stained and awestruck, her bottom lip trembled as some of the weight on her shoulders seemed to shift to Clarke’s, the blonde holding her up even as she wanted to crumble.

A breath passed between them as they shivered together, the moment intense and full of the words neither felt the need to speak out loud, then Clarke was kissing her.

Soft and careful, as if she were afraid Lexa would disappear, Clarke pressed their lips together and melted at the whimpered sigh that slipped from Lexa’s throat. Then Lexa’s hand trailed up to tangle into her hair, never pulling, just anchoring herself down. Clarke was her safety line, her only connection to the ground as each press of her lips drove Lexa higher into the stars.

Clarke pulled back and settled her forehead against Lexa’s, a gentle affectionate smile forming when she saw the way Lexa kept her eyes closed a few moments longer.

“I’m ready now.” Clarke’s voice was heavy, filled with all of the emotions bubbling just under her skin. Lexa was alive and here with her, pressed so close and delicate she didn’t know what she would do if she ever lost this feeling. “I’m ready.” The words barely left her lips before Lexa was gently leaning up to catch her in another kiss, this one deeper and packed with everything Lexa wanted to say.

Hands tugged at Clarke’s sides, questioning and wanting, until the blonde rolled on top of Lexa fully. Her arms braced around Lexa’s head as she settled her body down against her, a soft moan sneaking up on her when she felt Lexa’s need hard against her thigh. Rolling her hips down, Clarke practically purred at the heady whine that hit the air. 

“Clarke..” Lexa whisper of her name had Clarke returning her whine, the way she held such reverence inside of that one uttered word had a shiver running through her. “Are you sure?” Clarke could hear the hesitation, the insecurity lacing her tone. She meant more than this moment, she meant everything this moment would mean.

This moment was the one thing that would break Lexa entirely if Clarke wasn’t sure after it ended.

“Lexa.” The return of her name had Lexa locking her gaze with Clarke’s, feeling the ground fall out from beneath her at the look in her eyes. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Another single tear traced it’s way down Lexa’s cheek and Clarke leaned in to kiss it, needing to reassure her, needing to show her that Clarke believed Lexa was the reason she saw the beauty in the stars once again.

The kiss that followed was intense, deep and needing as their hands pushed at the remaining clothing keeping their skin from touching completely. It took minutes of fumbling, laughter and smiles pressed between kisses, but soon they were pressed tightly together and completely bare.

Lexa’s hands explored every inch of skin presented her, pressing kisses to Clarke’s neck and chest as she did so. Clarke followed her lead, tracing her tattoos and pressing soft kisses to every scar along Lexa’s shoulders and chest. They memorized and moved, switching positions on the bed to accommodate each new moment of discovery and affection. It wasn’t until Clarke rolled back on top of Lexa, her hand trailing down her stomach as Lexa’s hands cupped her breasts, brushing her thumbs across her nipples, that Clarke teasingly brushed her fingers across the head of Lexa’s member.

The touch had Lexa jerking slightly under her, a needy moan slipping from her lips. Clarke smirked at the sound even as she arched her chest into Lexa’s hands.

“Do you want me, Heda?” The use of her title had Lexa’s eyes slamming shut, her head falling back against the furs as Clarke’s hand moved to wrap around her length, slowly stroking her while swiping the precum at her tip to coat her skin. Clarke groaned at how easily Lexa fell apart beneath her, how quickly she gave her power over.

“Klark.” The heavy accent on her name sent a tremor through Clarke, her body jerking forward into Lexa’s so her own wet heat rubbed off onto her hand and part of Lexa’s cock. “Klark.. Beja..”

There was no more teasing, Clarke leaned forward to kiss Lexa’s pleas away as she lined up the head of her length and slowly rolled her hips down to take her inside. She moved slowly, gasping every time she moved a little more of Lexa into her until her hips were pressed against Lexa’s. A moment passed of no movement, Clarke pressing her forehead to Lexa’s chest as hands gently moved through her hair.

Lexa was doing everything she could not to move, her hips twitched as she gently brushed her finger through Clarke’s blonde locks, taking in the intimate moment. Then Clarke moved, slowly lifting and rolling her hips, creating a slow rhythm that eased Lexa into a place of need she’d gladly live in if it meant Clarke never stopped.

Clarke felt heat through her entire body, the feel of Lexa surrounding her and the gentle hands moving to latch onto her hips sparking through her. Her breath came in pants against Lexa’s skin and a soft whine came to her when she realized she wasn’t going to last very long. The way Lexa twitched against her let her know she wasn’t the only one.

Their rhythm was messy and off but they moved together in a fury of passion, Lexa’s hips lifting to meet Clarke’s ever faster thrusts. Trembled rocked Clarke’s body, slowing her hips slightly, bringing a soft whine from Lexa. 

Hands tugged, requested, and soon Lexa was hovering over Clarke, leaning her head down to catch her lips in a kiss as she started a slow deep rhythm. She could feel Clarke’s arousal sticking to her thighs, her walls gripping and fluttering against her with each faster movement of her hips.

Lexa broke the kiss as her hips lost any sense of rhythm once again, her thrusts becoming deep and hard as she felt shivers running along her spine. Their breath mingled as they kept close, eyes locked on one another as Clarke’s hands clutched at Lexa’s back.

Clarke moaned when she fell over the edge while Lexa followed her with a muted whimper, her hips pressing deep into Clarke as she came. Their orgasms wrecked them, leaving them shaking in one another, trying to find an anchor with another body lost at sea. Lexa kept thrusting her hips in jerky uncoordinated circles until Clarke calmed and her own body relaxed.

Quiet moments passed as they moved into each other's arms, Lexa carefully pulling out only to curl into Clarke once again as Clarke pulled furs over them both and clutched Lexa as close to her as she could.

“‘Clarke..” Lexa’s voice was laced with sleep, her eyes falling closed even as she spoke. Nothing followed for a moment before Lexa continued, her hold on Clarke tightening, “This is not weakness.”

The ache in Clarke’s heart returned, this time she felt the ache mend instead of break. “I know, Lexa, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!
> 
> i'm open for prompts on tumblr: werewolfxena


End file.
